A Bad Day
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: Just some family fluff between Regina and Rumpel in a very AU headcanon of mine. Set after 2x01. Quick one-shot.


___AN: This little one-shot has been stuck in my brain for a while now. It is very AU, references to SQ but mainly just some family fluff between Regina and Rumpel set after the events of 2x01. I don't own Once or it's characters. Hope you like this :)_

You sit in your car and stare up at the house in front of you. It feels a lot larger today. You've been in there before of course but that doesn't stop you feeling all kinds of nervousness. Nerves you hate because they put you on edge and if there's one thing you hate it's feeling out of control. You don't know if you should do this. Your relationship is still a little rocky. Before Emma broke the curse you had covertly met for coffee, well only after she came to town since that action triggered the return of his memories.

However, now since Jefferson surprisingly followed through on his word and sent a wraith after you Emma and her mother have fallen through a portal, she put her own life at risk to save yours and you don't know whether to smile or cry. All of this uncertainty is gnawing at you. You like having the answers.

You run through the last 24 hours in your head, Henry's accident, the mission to save him, Emma waking him up, the curse breaking, the wraith, losing Emma (and from Henry's perspective Snow) and finally losing Henry. He decided it was your fault that Emma and Snow got sucked in through that damn hat. What upsets you is that he is right. It is your fault. He told you he didn't want to see you, you really hope that isn't true because he is your son and you love him so much and with Emma gone as well you feel so alone. It's not been a banner day. Hell, this could probably go down as one of the worst days ever, you think. All of this is why you drove over here after Henry, Charming and Ruby left you alone with nothing but heartbreak and the smell of smoke. You need to talk to someone, you're not even sure if you want to talk or if you just want the company. You hate this because you feel so weak, that lesson from your mother still lingers in your mind though Emma and Henry have helped disprove it to a degree. You don't know how he's going to react to the things you need to tell him tonight though. No-one really knew about you and Emma except for Henry until today. After you had told her that Henry's book was all indeed true, you and she agreed to keep your blossoming relationship as quiet as possible. God you miss her so much. You can feel the tears building up in your eyes and that makes your decision for you. You get out of the car and begin the walk up the driveway.

* * *

You should've known bringing magic to Storybrooke was more trouble than it was worth. Belle keeps asking you why you did it and all you can say is that magic is power. Power is what makes you you after all. It's what you know. You didn't know what that ridiculous Hatter was going to do though. Goddamn him. You've heard by now what happened down at the town hall and you wonder how she is coping with what's going on, you know full well how important Henry is to her and now he's chosen his newly discovered Grandpa over her. Part of you feels angry at the boy, he may only be young but he doesn't realise how much pain his snubs have caused his mother. You're brought out of this reverie by a quiet knocking at the door. You pull yourself up and walk slowly over to the door; the limp is acting up a bit today. You open the door mentally preparing yourself to yell at whatever peasant who has come to disturb you; after all today there have been quite a few, some threatening, some begging, either way you wish they'd leave you alone. The figure on your doorstep though is not who you expected at all. "Regina?" you ask.

She opens her mouth to say something but all that comes out is a small sob and "She's gone", you don't think you've ever seen her look so lost.

"Okay honey" you say, "Come on in"

You don't say anything, just guide her to the sofa and sit as she wraps her arms around you "Daddy" she sobs. The word is still new and when you first found out it was one hell of a surprise but it still warms your heart a little. You know she's had one hell of a day and you know that it's better not to push her so instead you rock her gently so as not to put too much pressure on your leg and whisper to her that everything will be okay. Belle comes down, having heard the doorbell, but stops upon seeing the pair of you on the sofa. "I'll go put on a pot of tea" she says choosing to leave the two of you alone. You nod and mouth your thanks.

She eventually quiets and pulls away from your hug a little before looking at you seriously. She looks worried, "Would you like to talk about it Regina?" she hesitates but she nods.

* * *

He holds you while you cry and you realise that is why you came here, he is now the only family you have left who is both here in Maine and talking to you. He knows you enough not to push and instead just hug you while you cry it out. A year ago had he hugged you, you would probably have attempted to incinerate him but a lot has changed since then, when you first found out you were conflicted, you had a daddy who had raised you and now the man who had manipulated you into magic and curses drops the bombshell that he is your biological dad on you? Emma was actually the one to help you through it and in learning to forgive your father and getting to know him; you let Henry do the same with her. But now they've both gone and you need them back, you need your father's help which is why you nod when he asks you if you want to talk.

Belle comes in and sets the tea down before returning upstairs. He hands you a cup and you thank him as you try to collect your thoughts.

"I need to tell you something" you start.

He looks at you with concern, "Okay, is it to do with today?"

You nod. "Emma and Snow went through the portal. I need to get them back"

He nods "For Henry"

You give a half smile, "Yes for him but there's another reason too" you look down at the floor for a moment, afraid to meet his eye.

He tilts your chin up "you can tell me", you choose to trust him, it's hard but as Emma as often told you trust is worth it.

You don't really know how to start but end blurting out "I'mgayandIloveEmma" in a mad rush to get the words out.

He looks at you in confusion, "Could you say that a bit slower dearie, I may be immortal but my old ears couldn't catch that" he jokes.

You blush and repeat "I'm gay and I love Emma" he stays silent, you have the overwhelming urge to run out of the room and never look back, it feels awkward and the tension is suffocating. You wonder briefly what this revelation to him means for your relationship with him, what if he doesn't accept it? You feel yourself start to panic as you remember what happened the last time you revealed that you loved someone.

"Regina" he says but it feels far away. "Regina!" he calls again this time shaking you a little, not to hurt just to bring you back to reality. "You okay?" he says wiping away a tear that you didn't even realise had fallen.

You take a deep breath and nod. "Are you?" you need to know.

He smiles at you and says "Yes"

"Really?" after all the time he grew up in was pretty traditional and you're homosexuality wasn't exactly a well-known subject back in the Enchanted Forest so you were somewhat wary of his reaction.

"Does he love you?"

You snap out of your thoughts and think that one over, how she holds you at night, the promises she made you to keep you safe, the way she makes you laugh and most recently the fact that together you got that portal open. "Yes she loves me"

"And she makes you happy?"

"Yes"

"Then that's all that's important to me Regina. You're my daughter and I love you and don't get me wrong when that blonde saviour of yours gets herself back to Storybrooke she and I are having a chat, but what matters to me is that you are loved and that you're happy"

You grin at him before hugging him "I love you too. Does this mean you'll help me get them back?"

He nods at you. You smile back, you're glad you got out of the car.

_AN 2: I decided to make Jefferson the one who brought the wraith over because in my mind I think if Rumpel were to find out Regina was his daughter he wouldn't have set a wraith on her and given the events of the finale Jefferson has the best motive for doing it. In this Henry isn't poisoned but was instead just in a really bad accident. _


End file.
